


Prolix [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gets wordy, and Ray gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolix [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prolix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91295) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Link to stream/download audio file [here](https://app.box.com/s/5tplxfljhesp1xo0zojg).

Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prolix-0)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth.  Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
